PogorikiFan10's Life as Ghosts
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Parody of Smosh's Life as Ghosts, with a slight twist. Josie and Lifty accidentally did the dance of death and think that they're actually ghosts. Will they realize it that they're not ghosts? Lifty x Josie
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Ghost Josie (me): _Hello, it's me, Josie._

Ghost Lifty: _And me, Lifty, and we're ghosts!_

Ghost Josie: _That's right, but we're only ghosts in the Author's Notes._

Ghost Lifty: _That's right! Whoooooooooooooo! _(to Josie) _So, you wanna make out and do our alone time?_

Ghost Josie: _Not now, Lifty. Let's just do the story, okay?_

Ghost Lifty: _Oh, okay. Whoooooooooooooo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Parody of Smosh's Life as Ghosts, with a slight twist. Josie and Lifty accidentally did the dance of death and think that they're actually ghosts. Will they realize it that they're not ghosts? Lifty x Josie<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, Smosh or anything else. However, I only own Josie, her form (mentioned) and Ghost Lifty (mentioned).**

* * *

><p>A bird-like Infernite Mixel with fire on his head was sitting in his room in the Magma Wastelands with a book entitled "PogorikiFan10's Life as Ghosts".<p>

Infernite Mixel: "Oh, hello, my name is Flain. And I'm here to tell you a story about Josie and Lifty." (narrates) "On the summer of 2014, Josie had given up hope of ever getting a boyfriend (besides me and Lifty), maybe because she's lazy and uh... really just boring all the time. So Lifty decided to teach her an ancient native American dance ritual which would make Josie beautiful and irresistible to men, like Lifty for example because he's a male. When they were finished, they realized they messed up the dance and they did the forbidden dance of death. Josie and Lifty believed that they are dead, and this is their "Life as Ghosts"!" (stops narrating) "Wow, that was pretty easy."

Two more Infernite Mixels named Vulk and Zorch were listening and they looked at each other.

Vulk: "Is that it?"

Flain: "Well, it all started when Josie and Lifty are freaking out."

* * *

><p><strong>PogorikiFan10's Life as Ghosts<strong>

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

><p>In the room is two figures. One of them is an 18-year-old human girl with red hair, brown eyes, a white shirt with long sleeves, white pants and white shoes; she's Josie Sakura. The other one is a green raccoon k he's Lifty (Happy Tree Friends).<p>

Lifty: (freaks out) "WE'RE DEAD!"

Josie: (to Lifty) "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Lifty: (to Josie) "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Josie and Lifty then screamed out of Lifty and Shifty's apartment room, but before Lifty could leave...

Lifty: "Bye, Shifty, I'm going out!"

Shifty: (off-screen) "Lifty, where the heck are you going?"

Lifty: "Oh yeah, AND I'M DEAD!" (closes the door)

Shifty: (off-screen; shocked) "WHAT?!"

Josie and Lifty are running through the streets screaming and laughing happily.

Josie and Lifty: "WE'RE DEAD!" (laughs)

But then, they stopped running.

Josie: "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Lifty: (confused) "What?"

Josie: "How do we know that we're actually dead?"

Lifty: "Well, if we're ghosts, people can't see us, right?"

Josie: "Right, Lifty..."

Lifty: "So, if you jump out in front of that car and you're a ghost, then he's not gonna see you, right? (points at an incoming car)

Josie: "I guess so..."

Lifty: "So, jump out in front of that car!"

Josie: "Why won't you do it?"

Lifty: "It's the only way!"

Meanwhile inside the car was Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa), who was driving and talking on the cellphone.

Pizza Steve: "Okay, so I was at this Evanescence concert the other day and..." (gets cut-off; irritated) "Hey man, just because I listen to Evanescence doesn't mean it's boring."

Back with Josie and Lifty...

Lifty: "Okay, just go!" (pushes Josie in front of the car)

Then, Josie got hit by the car.

Pizza Steve: (notices) "Oh crud, bro!"

Josie is lying on the ground, hurt as Lifty ran to her.

Lifty: "He didn't see you, Josie."

Josie: "I guess that means we are dead."

Lifty: "OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE DEAD?!" (screams happily and run away)

Josie: (feels the pain on her arm) "Ow.."

A Cragster Mixel named Shuff (Mixels) was coming with a new ceramic teddy butterfly he just got. Just then, Lifty ran towards Shuff and grabbed the ceramic teddy butterfly.

Lifty: "I'm dead, teddy butterfly!" (spins around) "I'M DEEEEEEAAAAAAD!"

Meanwhile, a rabbit and and hedgehog named Pogoriki and Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) was watching Lifty.

Chikoriki: "Hey, Pogo, what's Lifty doing what Shuff's ceramic teddy butterfly?"

Suddenly, Lifty laughed slyly and kicked the teddy butterfly, only to Shuff's horror.

Shuff: (horrified and shocked) "NOOOOO!"

Chikoriki: (gasps in horror) "That's dreadful!"

Pogoriki: "I know, but that was an awesome kick!"

Just then, the teddy butterfly fell into the ground in front of Pogoriki and Chikoriki, breaking into pieces. This made Pogoriki and Chikoriki gasp.

Chikoriki: "Indeed."

Pogoriki: "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Back with Flain, Vulk and Zorch...<p>

Zorch: "Wow, I hate to be Shuff."

Vulk: "Yeah..."

Flain: "Guys, can you let me read the rest of this chapter?"

Vulk and Zorch: "Sorry."

Flain: (coughs) "Anyway..." (narrates) "Will Josie and Lifty ever realize they aren't really ghosts? Will Josie ever get a boyfriend? (Which is weird since Lifty and I are her boyfriends.) Tune in the next chapter to find out."

Vulk: (confused) "Aren't there any animals harmed in the making of this story?"

Zorch: "Just Shuff's ceramic teddy butterfly."

Flain and Vulk: (glares at Zorch) "Zorch!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note...<p>

Ghost Josie: _Well, this is really weird. Anyway, chapter 2 will be coming shortly._

Shuff: (off-screen; crying) TEDDY BUTTERFLY!


	2. Chapter 2: Closure

Ghost Josie: _I'm back!_

Ghost Lifty: _And so am I! Whoooooooooooooo! _(pulls his trademark laugh)

Ghost Josie: It's time for chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Parody of Smosh's Life as Ghosts, with a slight twist. Josie and Lifty accidentally did the dance of death and think that they're actually ghosts. Will they realize it that they're not ghosts? Lifty x Josie<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, Smosh or anything else. However, I only own Josie, her form (mentioned) and Ghost Lifty (mentioned).**

* * *

><p>Flain: (narrates) "Josie and Lifty accidentally did a dance that was supposed to kill whoever did it. They now believed they're dead and this is their "Life as Ghosts"!"<p>

Vulk: "Just like the title!"

Zorch: "I wonder if their gonna be ghosts soon."

Flain: "Anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>PogorikiFan10's Life as Ghosts<strong>

**Chapter 2: Closure**

* * *

><p>Josie and Lifty were walking in the park and Josie was worried...<p>

Lifty: "What's the matter, Josie?"

Josie: "I don't know, I just don't know how to deal with the fact that I'm dead, you know."

Lifty: "Yeah. Well, I mean whenever I have a problem, I just ask the Lunar Princess. After all, she can see the deceased."

Josie: "Really?"

Lifty: "Yeah. She is the Princess of the night."

They enter Princess Celestia's castle where they meet Princess Luna (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic).

Lifty: "Hey, Princess Luna."

Princess Luna: "Yes?"

Lifty: "How do we cope with being dead?"

Princess Luna: "I think you guys need to talk to your loved ones. You know, get some closure and get on with your lives."

Josie: "You're right! I should go talk to my friend, Al."

Princess Luna: "That's a good place to start."

Josie: "Bye, Luna. Thanks." (leaves)

Lifty: "Yeah, and I gotta see someone too. Bye, Luna." (leaves)

Meanwhile, Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama World Tour) was at a park bench on his cellphone.

Alejandro: "Oh no. I can't make it, I have work Saturday and..."

Alejandro gets cut-off when he heard Josie coming.

Josie: "Al! Alejandro! AL!"

Alejandro sighs in disgust and gets irritated when Josie called him "Al".

Alejandro: "Good grief, it's Josie. I don't really wanna talk to her. I'll ignore her anyway. Oh, did I tell you my puppy ran away?"

Josie: (came towards Alejandro) "Alejandro."

Alejandro: "I miss her so much. I haven't stopped worrying since she left us."

Josie: (blushed) "I miss you too, Al!" (hugs Alejandro) "I just wish I could hold you in my arms FOREVER!" (cries)

Meanwhile with Lifty, he is talking to someone.

Lifty: "Listen, I know we've only known each other for such a short time, but you've touched my heart in a way that no one ever has. I just had to see you one more time just to tell you how much I cared for you."

Back with Josie and Alejandro, Josie is still hugging Alejandro.

Alejandro: "However, there are a couple of things that I really didn't like about her though."

Josie stops hugging Alejandro.

Alejandro: "Like, first of all, she had really really bad breath."

Josie sweatdropped and checked her breath.

Alejandro: "And last week, she ate my new rug."

Josie remembered last week that Alejandro's puppy ate the rug and Josie saw it in horror.

Josie: (ticked off; to herself, quietly) "It was your stupid dog, you baka jerk."

Alejandro: "You know what? Now that I've think of it, I'm actually glad she's gone. I can finally get some peace and quiet."

After hearing what Alejandro said, Josie snapped.

Josie: (glares at Alejandro) "Thanks for accusing me and breaking my heart, Al. And I'm actually glad that Heather beats you in Season 3. I hope the sunlight burns your eyes AND YOU'RE BLIND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" (runs away crying) "MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

Alejandro stared at Josie.

Back with Lifty...

Lifty: "Look, you've been such an influence in my life and you were there for me when no one else was. I just wanna tell you how much I love you, Haruhi."

With Lifty is a plush doll of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Lifty: (shushes the plush doll) "Don't say it." (sighs) "Your perfectly teal flowing hair says it all. Oh, who am I kidding. Come here, you big lunk!"

Then, Lifty kisses the plush doll on the mouth.

Lifty: "Oh, Haruhi."

* * *

><p>Flain: (narrates) "Will Josie and Lifty ever get on with their lives? Will Lifty ever make out with the real Haruhi Su-" (gets cut-off; shocked) "AW SCHNIXEL!"<p>

It turns out, Zorch was holding an edited picture of Lifty kissing Haruhi Suzumiya, making Flain and Vulk freak out.

Zorch: "What? It's Photoshopped."

Flain: (sighs; continues narrating) "Tune in next chapter to find out." (glares at Zorch) "And Zorch, let's have a little chat."

Zorch was horrified of what Flain said.

Vulk: "Nice going, Zorch."

* * *

><p>Ghost Josie: <em>I don't know what got over me at Alejandro. Anyway, chapter 3 is coming your way. This will be based on my favorite scene.<em>

Ghost Lifty: (wearing a white sheet on his head with eye-holes; to Ghost Josie) _Jooooooosiiiiiieeeeee, pleeeeease wear a sheeeeeet and jooooiiiin meeeeeeee, so that you will maaaaake oooooouuuuut with meeeeeeee and spend alooooooone time with meeeeeeee for aaaaaall eteeeeeernityyyyyyyyy! Whoooooooooooooo!_

Ghost Josie: _Lifty, you know I'm a ghost too. And I'll wear the sheet if you cut it out, okay?_

Ghost Lifty: _Okay..._

Haruhi: (glares at the two ghosts) I don't know why I was invited here!


	3. Chapter 3: Serious Business

Random Hotdog Vendor: Hotdog! Get a hotdog here!

Zorch: Alright, I really want a hotdog!

Flain: (glares at Zorch) Zorch, what are you doing?

Zorch: (notices Flain) Flain, I didn't know you are in this Author's Note. (notices Vulk) You too, Vulk?

Vulk: Can we just start the story already?

Flain: Sure. (to the viewers) And FYI, Josie replaced eating with some Lifty x Josie romance, love and sexual themes that turned out to be cuddling.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Parody of Smosh's Life as Ghosts, with a slight twist. Josie and Lifty accidentally did the dance of death and think that they're actually ghosts. Will they realize it that they're not ghosts? Lifty x Josie<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, Smosh or anything else. However, I only own Josie, her form (mentioned) and Ghost Lifty (mentioned).**

* * *

><p>Flain: (narrates) "Josie and Lifty believed they're dead and this is their "Life as Roast"... I mean "Ghosts"." (gets in a hissy fit) "Aw schnixel! I stink at reading!" (throws the book towards the ground)<p>

Vulk and Zorch cringed.

* * *

><p><strong>PogorikiFan10's Life as Ghosts<strong>

**Chapter 3: Serious Business**

* * *

><p>At Twilight Manor, Josie is at the table waiting for Lifty to come since it's their date. Then Lifty came with two white bedsheets with eye-holes on them.<p>

Lifty: "Hey, girl."

Josie: "Hey, what is that?" (points at the sheets)

Lifty: "They're sheets, duh."

Josie: "Yeah, what are they for?"

Lifty: "Oh. Well, you see, earlier today..."

The flashback begins when Lifty was walking by the street.

Lifty's voice: _"I was walking down the street and then, three rude morans bumped into me."_

Then, Lifty bumped into the Electroids; Teslo, Volectro and Zaptor (Mixels).

Zaptor: "Hey, watch it, (bzzzzzzzt) pal!"

Lifty: "You could see me?"

Volectro: "Yeah, DUH!" (laughs)

Lifty: "But I'm a ghost!"

Teslo: (annoyed) "Well, you don't look like a ghozzzzzt."

Volectro: (recognizes Lifty) "Wait a second... LIFTY, IZZZZZZZZ THAT YOU?!"

Teslo and Zaptor: (shocked) "LIFTY?!"

Teslo: (glares at Lifty) "As in one of the raccoon brothers, Lifty and Shifty?"

Zaptor: (angry) "Now I remember... You're that guy from last week who stole my hamlogna sandwich!"

Lifty: "Uh-oh!"

The flashback ends...

Lifty: "So, I thought we should wear these if you wanna be taken seriously as a ghost." (puts down a large sheet for Josie) "I mean, look at this thing. It's like pretty cool. I made it myself." (puts his small sheet on his head and pretends to be a ghost) "Whoooooooo! I'm a ghost! Whoooooooooooo! I'm going to haunt you! Whoooooooooooooo!" (pulls his trademark laugh)

Josie: (agrees) "Alright! Alright! I'll do it, but only because we're ghosts and that I always wanted to wear a ghost sheet with you." (puts her sheet on her head and lets out a soft ghostly moan) "There. Happy?"

Lifty: "Yes."

Later, Josie (in her ghost sheet) is carrying Lifty (in his ghost sheet) to the couch. She lays on the couch and Lifty lays on his torso on her and they started to cuddle, making Lifty blush in passion inside the sheet as Josie blushed in embarrassment inside her's. As they were gonna kiss...

Josie: "Dude, why didn't you cut a mouth hole for each sheet when we're gonna kiss."

Lifty: (sweatdrops) "Do you know anything about ghosts?"

Josie: "Well, I know they have mouths, so yes, idiot." (sweatdrops)

Lifty: "But technically, we can still kiss without any mouth holes, so it will be much better with the sheets as ghosts. But no tongue kissing. Sorry you had to hear that."

Josie and Lifty were about to kiss, but Josie thought for a moment.

Josie: "Dude, how am I supposed to kiss you without a mouth hole?"

Lifty: "It's all about technique. But don't worry, I'll kiss you. It's easy."

Lifty leaned closer to Josie and they kissed in their sheets. This made Josie blush in shock, so she got up and took the sheet off.

Josie: "Never mind!" (storms off in disgust)

Lifty, who is still on the couch, watched Josie leave and decided to watch some TV.

Lifty: "I wonder what's on at SyFy."

* * *

><p>Zorch: "Pretty cruddy to me."<p>

Vulk: (covers Zorch's mouth) "QUIET!"

Flain: (coughs a bit) "Now then..." (narrates) "Will Josie still wear her sheet soon? Will Lifty ever learn how to tie his shoes? (Oh wait, he doesn't wear shoes.) Tune in to final exciting chapter for all these answers and more!"

Vulk and Zorch clapped their hands.

Flain: "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Ghost Josie (with her white ghost sheet over her head) and Ghost Lifty (with the same sheet over his head) are hugging and making out, even without mouth holes on their sheets.<p>

Ghost Josie: _Sorry we weren't there. We were too busy making out._

Ghost Lifty: _Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!_

Ghost Josie: _Don't worry. The last chapter will be here in a jiffy, so see you in the last chapter._

The ghosts of the raccoon and human girl kept making out with their sheets.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Ghost Josie: _I'm back! And here's chapter 4 a.k.a. the last chapter._

* * *

><p>Instead of Flain being here, Zorch zoomed by and came in.<p>

Zorch: (to the viewers) "Hello, everyone, it's time for "Life as Ghosts"!" (to Vulk) "How did a do, Vulk?"

Vulk: (confused) "Where's Flain?"

Zorch: "I don't know, he's probably dead."

Behind them is Flain (with a white bedsheet over his head except for the holes for his beak, eyes and the parts of his head), who had sneaked up to the two as he winks at the viewers.

Flain: (pretends to be a ghost) "Whoooooooooooooo!"

Vulk and Zorch saw Flain and thought he was a ghost, so they screamed and ran away. Flain laughs and takes off his sheet as his picks up his book.

Flain: "What idiots. Anyway, on with the last chapter."

* * *

><p><strong>PogorikiFan10's Life as Ghosts<strong>

**Chapter 4: Realization**

* * *

><p>Josie and Lifty try to go through the walls, but they can't.<p>

Lifty: (irritated) "I'M A GHOST! LET ME THROUGH!"

Josie: (concerned) "Lifty, unless we go to ghost school, we'll never be able to go through walls."

Lifty: "Well, that's ironic since you already graduated. Say, what else do ghosts do?"

Josie: "They scare people, duh."

Lifty: (pulls his trademark grin) "I'll be right back!" (leaves for a moment and comes back with the sheets from chapter 3; throws Josie's sheet at Josie) "Alright, let's go, girl!"

Josie: (sweatdrops) "I don't think I'm putting the sheet on again." (holds her sheet)

Lifty: (puts his sheet on) "Well, I am and people are gonna be so scared."

Josie: "Well, now that you mention it, okay." (puts on her sheet)

Lifty: "Great!" (kisses Josie on the lips) "Now, let's go scare us some people!"

Josie: "Alright, let's go!" (leaves)

Lifty lets out a ghostly moan and follows Josie until he hits a chair, but he still follows her anyway. Later, Seismo and Krader (Mixels) are comforting Shuff for the ceramic teddy butterfly incident.

Shuff: "Me miss teddy butterfly."

Seismo: "Don't worry, Shuff. We get you new teddy butterfly."

Krader: "Yeah. Then, we get jerk who broke teddy butterfly."

Shuff: "Really?"

Just then, Lifty (in his sheet) popped out of the bushes and let out a ghostly moan, scaring the Cragsters.

Cragsters: (scared) "GHOST!"

Meanwhile, Gwen (Total Drama Island) is walking. Suddenly, Josie (in her sheet) jumped in front of Gwen and lets out a ghostly moan, making Gwen scream.

Gwen: "Get away from me, you creep!" (punches Josie in the face)

Josie: (yelps in pain) ""OUCH!"

Gwen: (recognizes Josie's voice) Josie?

Josie: "How could you hit me?" (takes off her sheet, only revealing a black eye) "I'm a ghost!"

Gwen: "You're not a ghost, I just hit you."

This made Josie sweatdrop in realization and shock.

Back with Lifty and the Cragsters, Lifty was scaring them, however, Shuff noticed Lifty's tail.

Shuff: (recognized the tail; realizes) "Wait... It that guy who broke ceramic teddy butterfly!"

Krader: (realizes as well; angry) "That no ghost, it Lifty!"

Seismo: (angry) "Let get him!"

Lifty: (confused) "Huh?"

The Cragsters then Maxed; the Cragsters Max glared at Lifty, making him nervous.

Cragsters Max: "You pay for what you done, Lifty!"

Lifty: (sweatdrops) "Uh-oh..."

Lifty was gonna run away, but the Cragsters Max grabbed him and beat him up off-screen. Later, Lifty (without his sheet on) was on the ground, covered in bruises. Josie came towards Lifty.

Josie: "Lifty, I got a black eye."

Lifty: "So?"

Josie: "Ghosts don't get hurt. Don't you get it? We're not ghosts."

Lifty: "That means I'm not a ghost either, because thanks to the Cragsters Max, I just sustained multiple bruises all over my body."

Josie: "Well that looks like it really hurts."

Lifty: "Yeah, but it doesn't matter because we're not ghosts."

Josie: "Come here, you little guy." (hugs Lifty and kisses him on the lips)

Josie and Lifty then ran down the streets, found a bike and decided to ride it (with Lifty driving the bike) across the park, laughing happily. Unfortunately...

Josie: (notices a cliff; horrified; points at the cliff) "WHOA! LOOK OUT! A CLIFF!"

Lifty: "I CAN'T SEE!"

Both Josie and Lifty screamed in horror as the bike fell off the cliff. Luckily, they stayed on the bike.

Josie: "Whoa, that was close."

Lifty: "Yeah, we almost died."

So, they kept riding and laughing happily. Unfortunately again...

Josie: (horrified; screams) "ANOTHER CLIFF!"

Lifty: "What?!"

Josie and Lifty screamed as they fell off both the bike and the cliff, only to get them hurt really bad.

Josie: "Well, it can't get any worse."

Without warning, Cragsters Max rolled into a boulder and crushed Josie and Lifty, breaking their bones and their necks. Cragsters Max got up and saw the corpses of Josie and Lifty. Horrified, Cragsters Max walked away, whistling. A few seconds later, two ghosts materialized out of the bodies of Josie and Lifty. The first ghost is a humanoid girl with white skin, silver eyes, a long white dress with long sleeves, a ghostly tail on her lower body and silver hair; she's the ghost of Josie Sakura. The other ghost is a raccoon with a ghostly tail on his lower body, ghostly white fur with silver and light silver markings, silver eyes and a silver nose; he's the ghost of Lifty. Ghost Josie and Ghost Lifty looked at each other, themselves and their corpses.

Ghost Josie and Ghost Lifty: (hug each other) _"WE'RE DEAD!" _(kiss each other on the lips)

Ghost Lifty: _"Oh, I love you, Josie."_

Ghost Josie: _"And I love you too, Lifty."_

So, Ghost Josie and Ghost Lifty kissed each other.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAST<span>**

**Josie (me/my OC) and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) as Ian and Anthony**

**Flain (Mixels) as the narrator**

**Vulk and Zorch (Mixels) as extras w/ Flain**

**Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) as an off-screen extra**

**Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) as the Guy in the Car**

**Shuff (Mixels) as the Guy with the Dog and the Guy Walking**

**Pogoriki and Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) as the British Chaps**

**Princess Luna (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Dr. Phil**

**Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama World Tour) as Macie**

**Haruhi Suzumiya as a plush doll**

**Teslo, Volectro and Zaptor (Mixels) as extras**

**Seismo and Krader (Mixels) as extras w/ Shuff**

**Gwen (Total Drama Island) as the Girl Walking**

**Ghost Josie and Ghost Lifty (my OCs) as the ghosts of Josie and Lifty**

**DEDICATED TO**

**Smosh**

**Mondo Media**

**The creators of Happy Tree Friends**

**Cartoon Network**

**Lego**

**Fun Games Media**

**4Kids Entertainment**

**Lauren Faust**

**Hasbro**

**Teletoon**

**Whoever created Haruhi Suzumiya**

**...and Ghost Lifty**

* * *

><p>Flain: (narrates) "Will Josie and Lifty ever get..." (realizes) "Well, I think that's it."<p>

Zorch: (irritated) "Wait, the story is over?"

Vulk: "Yeah."

Zorch: "Well, whatever, I'm gonna do some pranks."

Flain and Vulk facepalm.

Flain: "That was kind of awkward."

Just then, ghostly voices were heard. The Infernites heard it in fright and saw the ghosts of Josie and Lifty floating behind them, letting out ghostly moans. The Infernites scream and ran away.

Ghost Lifty: (pulls his trademark laugh) _"At least we did great."_

Ghost Josie: (to the viewers) _"Sorry about that, folks. Have fun, everyone!"_

* * *

><p>Pogoriki: Hey, everyone, I'm back. I know I haven't been around since chapter 1 of this fanmake, so I just thought I'd appear in this Author's Note just for fun.<p>

Without warning, the ghosts of the Infernites Max, the Cragsters Max and the Electroids Max materialized and floated right behind him.

Pogoriki: I hope you guys understand. See you soon. (notices the ghost Maxes from behind him) Uh-oh.


End file.
